


Two for One

by ImpalaSecrets



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel (Supernatural) Being an Asshole, Controlling Castiel (Supernatural), Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Guardian-Ward Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean, Omega Sam Winchester, Sassy Dean Winchester, Sassy Sam Winchester, Team Dean's Red Ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpalaSecrets/pseuds/ImpalaSecrets
Summary: Sam and Dean have been Omega's in hiding for most of their lives. Pretending to be Beta's hasn't been easy but at least they have each other. Everything changes with an unexpected heat and a new blue eyed Alpha comes into their lives whether they like it or not.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my editor and confidant, you know who you are, and I love you so <3

Dean paces the small room, arms crossed and shoulders rigid with tension. Sam watches him like a caged tiger stalking back and forth. The room is dark but he can still make him out.

“Dean, you gotta get some rest man.” Sam sighs, hunching up under the covers. His whole body aches and he can’t seem to keep warm. He hates the end of his heat, the way his body feels wrung out like he just had a really bad flu. It’s almost over though, and he only has a slight dull need between his legs.

“Not sleepin,” Dean grunts in reply, continuing his pacing.

“Need you Dee, please.” He knows it’s a low blow but he also knows there’s only one way to get Dean to stop his ever growing anxiety. He flops the blanket open and sprawls on his back, hitching up his shirt with one hand. Anyone else and Sam would never be so bold, so unashamed. But this is Dean, his big brother, his protector, and even though he may be an omega too and doesn’t have a knot, he is still just what Sam wants.

“I thought you were almost done, does it hurt?” Dean is at his side instantly, hands skating over his body. Dean’s sweet omega scent takes on a sharper smell of arousal as his fingers slide past Sam’s cock to tease at his rim. He feels the slick starting up and he whines low in his throat as Dean nuzzles under his ear, breathing him in. “You’re almost there little brother, I got you, so gorgeous Sammy.”

Dean’s husky voice makes his dick harden against his stomach. He never feels gorgeous, too big, too strong for an Omega, not classically soft and supple like he should be. Then again neither is Dean, and he thinks Dean is the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. He knows what people would say, two omegas together, two brothers for that matter. He can’t bring himself to care what they think. He knows who he wants and he is right there pumping three fingers into his aching hole.

“Fuck Dean need you, need you, need you,” he knows Dean loves it when he begs. Dean carefully lowers himself on top of him, a steady weight as he captures Sam’s lips in a heated kiss. They kiss slow and lazy, both exhausted from days of this, locked in this room with nothing to do but work him through his heat. 

They’d managed to go uncaught for so long. They both made convincing betas, with the correct hormone spray. They’d even found someone willing to cover up their omega designation tattoos for the price of a quick fuck. Dean hadn’t been happy about it and Sam had walked funny for a few days but it was worth it for their freedom. He still can’t believe he went into heat like that, so sure the suppressants he got were good ones. Dean wasn’t about to let the omega regulators drag Sam off without him either, and here they were. Freshly redone registration tattoos waiting out his heat till they were assigned an Alpha guardian.

“God damn Sammy, still so tight,” Dean moans as he sinks into him inch by inch. Dean is fairly well endowed for an Omega, could easily pass for a Beta cock without question. His legs tremble as he struggles to hold them up and out of the way for Dean. As if he can sense it strong hands wrap around his thighs steadying him as Dean bottoms out. They both pant into the stillness of the room before Dean begins a rhythmic thrusting.

There’s a note of desperation and need between them that neither knows how to put a word to. Dean is his whole world, he is everything and just the thought of losing him is enough to terrify Sam. He wraps his arms around Dean then pulls him close, burying his face against his hair breathing in the scent of home, scent of safety.

“Love you baby boy,” Dean huffs, “so good for me, so good, come on Sammy, give it up for me.”

Sam’s whole body sings, over sensitive as it is and his orgasm practically vibrates through him, cock throbbing between them and hole clenching down on Dean’s cock, searching for a knot that isn’t there. “Dee,” he gasps on a final breath as Dean drives into him now hard and fast, seeking his own release. Sam leans forward with his last strength sliding a hand around the curve of Dean’s ass to find a soaking wet hole. He gets two fingers in easy and finds that one sweet spot that makes Dean shiver over him.

Dean groans, rocking forward into him and back onto his hand and tosses his head exposing his throat, dragging in a ragged breath. He is so beautiful like this, open and feral with lust, giving in to his body and only for Sam. Only he gets to see him like this. He lets out a low growl, digging in his fingers one last time and watches Dean’s face as he comes, the ring of muscle clamping down on his fingers. He never gets tired of seeing him like this, drunk on the post orgasmic high. 

Dean collapses down then and Sam pulls him in close, letting Dean rest his head on his chest. He can’t help but bring his slick wet fingers to his mouth tasting the familiar honey sweet flavor of Dean and moaning around them. Dean chuckles against his chest. “Taste that good, huh? Next time you can get it from the source.” Dean smiles against his skin in the dark.

“Eat you out anytime big brother,” he teases, pulling the blanket over them. Dean’s breathing even outs and it’s only a matter of minutes before he is softly snoring. Sam stares up at the ceiling wondering what tomorrow will bring. His heat will be over in a few hours now, and he fears what kind of Alpha they might go too. He won’t even consider the possibility that they could go to different Alphas. They just need to stick together till he can formulate a plan for escape, then they can go back to their normal lives.This just another trial along the way.

*************

Castiel waits at the front desk watching the girl digging around through a mess of papers to find the files she needs. “Are you sure it’s just one Omega?”

“Yes, that is what I was told,” he replies shortly. He’s tired and a bit reluctant about this whole thing anyway. He’s taken in Omegas before, helped them integrate into society, guide them into finding proper mates. He never felt the desire to settle down himself and take a mate, and this gave him a different kind of fulfillment.

“Castiel!” a bright voice calls, and he looks over to see Michael striding toward him.

“Brother, glad you're here, there seems to be some confusion with the paperwork.” Castiel sighs, he wasn’t really up for taking in another Omega so soon but Michael had asked him as a personal favor, and really, how could he say no. “You told me to come pick up a Winchester Omega and there seems to be two on file, which is the one I am taking?”

“Funny you should ask that because I was hoping you would take them both,” Michael says a bit sheepishly.

“Both? Are they brothers?” he frowns now, making it clear he is not amused.

“Yes they are brothers and really attached Castiel, I just don’t have the heart to separate them. I need someone I can trust with them,” Michael leans on the counter, giving him that pleading face of his.

“They will separate eventually when they find mates and are claimed, it’s rare for an Alpha to take two mates, though I suppose not unheard of,” Castiel muses out loud. “Wouldn’t it be better to separate them now and let them begin to adjust? False hope is cruel Michael.”

“Isn’t it crueler to separate them and take away a chance at a shared Alpha? Look, these boys have been living on the run hiding as Betas for what seems like most of their lives. Their Alpha father died when the oldest was only fourteen and youngest was ten. That’s when they dropped off the systems radar and they have been surviving together somehow ever since. That was ten years ago. They aren’t easy to deal with and I know they will need a strong Alpha to help them acclimate to their new lives and status to have any hope of a mating.”

“So instead of giving me one problem case, you are giving me two?” He sighs and takes the files the girl is now handing him. He looks at both pictures, truly beautiful Omegas, sharp jaw lines and bright eyes. No typical Omega build on either and he can see how they stayed hidden so long.

“Will you take them?” Michael asks again.

“When have I ever said no to you? Are they ready to go? They should be fitted with tracker bracelets if they are that much of a flight risk.”

“Thank you Castiel, truly. They will be ready in a minute we just have to get the bracelets on them and have them dressed. The youngest is just at the end of a heat cycle so he may be a bit sluggish. The oldest is off his illegal suppressants now too so he may go into heat at any time, so I would watch out for that. We administered birth control shots to both of them that are good for up to a year. Figure that is enough time to get them ready to find a mate.”

Castiel nods glancing through the files. He has no idea what he has gotten himself into but grabs a pen and signs the forms before he can second guess himself. “Alright, lead the way.”

***********

Dean jolts awake at the sound of the door opening. An alpha with an armful of clothes steps into the room with a smile on his face and name tag that reads Benny. “Hey there, brothers, I got some clean new clothes for you. Why don’t you both wash up and change, then your Alpha is here to take you home.”

He freezes, hackles raised, and he feels Sam sitting up next to him. “We’re not your goddamn brothers,” he hisses, wishing he had on more than a slick soaked sleep shirt.

“Don’t mean no offense,” Benny holds up a hand in apology. “Now go on get cleaned up or you’re going as is, you got thirty minutes.” The man drops the clothes on the unoccupied bed with a smirk and steps out of the room, the dead bolt clicking into place.

“Fuck you,” he yells after the guy. Sam groans as he rubs the sleep from his eyes. He looks like hell. “Come on Sammy, let’s get you cleaned up,” he slides out of bed before offering his hand to Sam.

“Fuck, I feel like I got hit by a mac truck,” he whines, taking the hand to stand and then cracking his back and stretching.

“No, you just got fucked by your big brother’s monster cock,” Dean wiggles his eyebrows and it earns him a shove and small smile from Sam.

“I’ve seen bigger,” he teases back, and yelps as Dean smacks his ass. They both shuffle into the shower, seriously looking forward to more clothes than the sleep shirts they were given when they got there. Dean scrubs over every inch of Sam, cataloging every curve and dimple. He knows his body almost better than his own. Watched him grow from a slight skinny kid to the long lean man he is today. Still takes his breath away and he can’t help but just stare at him. Sam catches him at it on occasion but only rolls his eyes and doesn’t say anything. Judging by the flush to his skin he doesn’t seem to mind.

Dean helps Sam towel off, his muscles still weak from the heat. Hazel eyes struggle to stay open. He bites his lip worrying at it. Sam is in no shape for an escape attempt right now.

“Dean, what if—what do we do if they… if they separate us?” he knows his brother well enough to know when he’s scared shitless but trying not to show it. He’s a damn good actor for anyone who isn’t Dean.

“We figure it out Sam. I’ll find you, okay? Nothing on earth will keep me from you. You just need to hang on till I can get to you.” Dean leans in now planting a soft kiss to his brother’s cheek. “Don’t be scared little brother, we’ve faced worse right?”

And that was the entirely wrong thing to say as Sam goes ashen white. “Aww fuck, I’m sorry Sammy,” he pulls his brother into a great bear hug and feels the shiver that runs through him. It takes a minute for Dean to get Sam to settle, feels guilty knowing how sensitive his emotions are after the hormones from his heat. They pull on the tee shirts, and soft cotton omega pants. Dean has seen them before and he detests them. They look like normal enough sweat pants except for the crisscrossed fabric at the back. If the person wearing them bends over the two pieces of fabric can be pulled easily open to expose the Omega’s backside. Easy access, fucking Alpha knot heads.

Sam crinkles his nose in disgust as he pulls them on, and it’s better than nothing but only by a little. It’s hard not to feel all but naked with them on, and he longs for his jeans and layers of flannel. They sit side by side on the unused bed and Sam rests his head on Dean’s shoulder. He knows Sam really needs more sleep but now is not the time. Its torture waiting, a few minutes feel more like hours and he is dying to move to pace but he can’t bring himself to leave Sam’s side.

The door opens then and the same man steps in followed, by two other Alphas. Sam tenses beside him, and he grips his knee in what he hopes is comforting—but may only be freaking him out more. He recognizes one of the Alphas from when they were first taken.

“Hello Dean, Sam, I’m here to introduce you to your new Alpha Guardian. This is Castiel Novak.” The Alpha, Dean thinks his name is Michael, gestures to the man beside him. Dean stands taking him in. Neatly combed dark brown hair, and bright blue eyes of steel meet his.

“We’re going together?” Sam asks, standing beside him while Dean can’t seem to tear his eyes away from the Alpha.

“Yes, you’re both coming home with me.” Castiel’s voice is deep and has that familiar Alpha rumble to it.

“We weren’t hurting anyone. Why don’t you just let us go?” Dean all but growls and he can’t help it. This much Alpha scent is making him uneasy in such an enclosed space.

“Dean we’ve been over this, you know the laws. You know we can’t do that. Now I promise you that Castiel is a good Alpha, he’s helped many Omega’s just like yourselves.”

Sam barks a laugh and Dean sneers, “Yeah I bet he really  _ helps _ them out.” Dean glares at Castiel when he says, this but the man doesn’t so much as flinch.

“Are you going to be good and go quietly, or do I need to administer an aid to help you relax?” Michaels tone is commanding now and he puts a little more Alpha control behind it.

Dean opens his mouth to spit out that they will drug them over his dead body when Sam puts a steadying hand on his shoulder. “They’re keeping us together Dean, now is not the time,” Sam whispers in his ear. “We’ll listen.”

“Stick out your left foot for me?” Benny asks, kneeling on the floor in front of them. Dean scowls at the man and hesitates before sticking out his barefoot. Before he can blink a thin black band is locked around his ankle with a tiny black box on the side. A fucking tracking bracelet. Sam’s hand grips Dean’s shoulder like a vice when he sees it. “Okay, you next long legs,” Benny shifts over to Sam.

Sam hesitates and he can tell he’s frozen in fear. “It won’t hurt, it’s just a precaution till you get settled.” Castiel’s voice has a soothing tenor to it but Dean won’t be fooled. Sam gives him one of his patented bitch faces before sticking out his ankle and closing his eyes as it’s snapped shut.

“Are we all set?” Castiel directs this question to Michael.

“We are all good, I will check in on them in two weeks but you can call me anytime if you run into trouble.” Michael and Benny step out into the hall as Castiel turns to them.

“Come with me boys,” Castiel nods to the door and Dean takes a deep breath, feeling Sam’s fingers lace with his own and forces his feet to take him into the unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

He struggles to stay awake in the back seat of the car but the hum of the engine, coupled with Dean’s familiar scent, are lulling him him to sleep. He stays upright for a while, blinking hard, trying to take note of where they are going. Dean seems to be doing the same, staring out at the passing landscape. He gives up eventually, curling against the cold glass of the window.

“Come on, we’re here.” Dean shakes his arm and blinks, letting out a huge yawn. He feels a little better after his nap and follows Dean out of the car. The house is large, bigger than any he’s ever been in before. He doesn’t miss the tall iron fence that seems to be circling the perimeter. He stays a step behind his brother as they follow the silent Alpha into the house.

He can’t get a read on the guy, but he isn’t sensing any hostility or arousal yet. It doesn’t mean he won’t be expecting the guy to try and knot him, especially just off his heat he still has that sweet scent stuck to him even after the shower. He really hopes Dean doesn’t break the guy’s nose.

“Welcome to my home, I hope you will both be comfortable here. The living room is through there and the den on the opposite side with the kitchen straight back through there.” He watches the man gesture around him.

“Your rooms are this way.” He leads them up the stairs and Sam marvels at the plush carpeting and landscape paintings on the walls. He’s following Dean’s lead, which is currently to stay silent and brooding. He may be a bit too weak for brooding—maybe he stands a better shot at sullen.

The man leads them into two identical rooms, both with queen size beds and white linens. He glances at the four poster bed and small desk by the window. The room is simple but has the essentials. “You will find a bathroom through there linking the two guest rooms. There is any equipment and toys you might need in the cabinets here. Your standard issue wardrobe is in the dressers, I suggest staying to the top two drawers to find items that should fit you.”

“What about our stuff?” Dean grumbles, peering in at the soft looking clothes in one of the drawers.

“Your belongings will be kept safe for now until you find a mate, at which time they will be returned to you both.”

Sam bristles, “But all my books and my clothes and my pictures, you can’t just take that stuff, it’s mine!” He glares at the blue-eyed Alpha now and throws his shoulders back, refusing to be intimidated.

“Seems like it’s already time for our first lesson, and that is…if you want something you ask politely for it.  _ Alpha can I please have,  _ or  _ Alpha may I do this _ . If you want something you need to ask for it nicely. You will be amazed how far that gets you.” Castiel crosses his arms over his chest and narrows his eyes.

“I shouldn’t have to ask nicely to have what is mine,” Sam spits back and he feels Dean shifting beside him.

“Easy, Sammy,” Dean warns him and he knows he shouldn’t antagonize the Alpha but he can’t help it. He only has one picture of his mother and father and it’s in that bag. His only way to remember the gold of her hair or the green in his eyes. He feels tears growing in his eyes and the fucking hormones are making him feel right on the edge. Dean rubs a hand on his lower back to steady him.

Dean clears his throat. “Alpha, may we please have some of our things back? There are pictures of our parents, a few books from our uncle, and some cassettes. They are all in the red backpack.” Sam stares shocked at his brother’s calm tone.

The Alpha doesn’t hide his smile. “Thank you Dean, I can’t make any promises but I will speak to Michael and see about getting those items.”

“Our clothes?” Sam asks hopefully.

“No Sam, you need to become accustomed to traditional Omega clothing. Your old clothes are not suitable for someone of your gender, this I cannot bend on. Now are you both hungry?” Sam grits his teeth but nods, feeling his stomach growl from days without much food. He never eats much during a heat and the hunger is returning tenfold. Castiel exits the room without another word.

Sam shifts in his pants a little, the soft fabric brushing against his cock is maddening to his oversensitive body right now. He takes a steadying breath, willing himself to stay calm as he slides carefully into a seat next to Dean at the kitchen table. He has to move slowly or risk the pants opening up in the back.

The Alpha moved through the kitchen putting together sandwiches for them. Sam  steals a few glances at the man and has to admit he’s attractive. Maybe not more than Dean but no one is  as handsome as his brother. Still, the dark rumpled hair and muscular shoulders aren’t bad to look at. 

He can see Dean making the same assessment of the man and he gives  Sam a little shrug. They’re both thinking the same thing, that it’s  only a matter of time before the Alpha tries to knot them. It really isn’t  an  _ if _ but a  _ when _ . He breathes in the scent again, thick in the house, and it has a strong clean smell to it. Some Alpha scents are  so bad they made him want to gag, but this one is actually pleasant.

“Eat up.” Castiel gestures to the plates he drops in front of them and Sam doesn’t think twice before digging in. He lets out a small involuntary moan around the sandwich, and pauses looking around to see Dean and the Alpha’s eyes locked on him. He swallows and fights down the blush as he looks back at his plate.

They finish eating and Sam feels much better with something in his stomach finally. He takes his and Dean’s dishes to the sink on instinct and almost regrets it when he sees the smile on Castiel’s face. He watches the Alpha stand and look between the two of them.

“Now that you’ve eaten I would like to discuss a few more house rules,” he gestures toward the couch in the living room and he moves stiffly past the man. The Alpha scent and the familiar Omega scent of Dean are messing with his head and he can feel an undercurrent of arousal bubbling under the surface. He watches Dean sit and hesitates a second before sinking down next to him, pressed against his side he feels himself relax a bit.

“I’m surprised there isn’t a damn list of rules on the wall,” Dean whispers to him and he bites back a laugh.

“If you think yourself incapable of remembering them I am happy to write them out for you Dean,” Castiel retorts, moving to stand before them.

“Think I already know what line of bullshit your about to feed us, so just get on with it,” Dean grumbles.

Sam watches the Alpha stiffen, “You have not been in my home more than hour and already it seems you are in need of correction.” Castiel steps over to the large wooden coffee table in front of them. He presses a button with his foot and the top of the table folds open and a padded breeding bench rises up snapping into place. The Alpha moves to lock everything firmly into place, moving aside numerous leather straps in the process. Sam feels his heart begin to thump wildly in his chest at the sight of it.

“Dean, up here, now!”

*****************

Castiel watches the Omegas carefully as they take in the breeding bench. It’s standard in most homes, and while the one in his bedroom and the den are  simply tucked off to the sides, he prefers this one for more discretion in the living room. It’s well padded and designed for comfort. Seeing as he took in new Omegas frequently he likes the adjustable attachments for the legs and arms to suit any height. It has the added benefit of extra storage underneath as well.

Dean sits  frozen before him and Castiel isn’t  the least bit surprised. He really did hate to punish him this early on, but it was likely for the best to get it out of the way now and lay the groundwork. “Do not make me wait.”

“Screw you,” Dean growls out, obviously nervous and lashing out.

“You have two options here, Dean. Option one, you refuse to obey me and I call Michael to send over another Alpha to take guardianship of Sam. Once he is gone I will use whatever means necessary to get you on this bench, and you better believe I can make that happen.” He watches both of them pale. “With that option it is unlikely you will see each other again or be matched with a shared Alpha. Most Alphas do not want the burden of caring for two Omegas unless they are extremely well behaved. Option two is you are a good boy, get up on this bench, take your punishment, all is forgiven, and we move on with the rules.”

He lets it sink in.He isn’t unreasonable and knows  they need time to process. Thankfully Dean slowly rises  out of his seat and moved over to the bench. Sam looks furious but holds  his seat on the couch. Dean settles his knees and bends over the stand, resting his forearms on the padded sections, his ass slightly elevated to his shoulders. 

He’s  beautiful like this, the arch to his back, the way his shirt rides  up to expose the soft freckled skin of his lower back. Round ass cheeks stretched at the thin fabrics of his pants that just slightly parts to hint at the inviting skin underneath. He has a sudden urge to reach forward and spread those cheeks apart and get a good look at his tight little hole. He takes  a deep breath to compose himself and focus on the task at hand.

“Do you need me to strap you down, or can you be still for me? I want an honest answer, not what you think I want to hear.” Dean shifts a bit before him and he isn’t sure if he might bolt. He really doesn’t  want to have to follow through on his threat.

“I can stay still,” Dean answers through gritted teeth.

“You can stay still…” Castiel leaves t the sentence open ended.

“I can stay still  _ Alpha _ .” He sounds far more resigned the second time.

“Thank you, Dean. Now since it was your first error in judgment and you are not familiar with the house rules you will only get ten hits.” He reaches down under the stand and pulls out a simple wooden paddle.

“Hits?” Dean asks in a nervous tone.

“With this,” Castiel brings the paddle out to the side so Dean can see it. He expects to possibly see fear but Dean’s face is completely stoic now, hiding any unwanted emotions as he looks away and bows his head. He hopes he breaks through some of those walls, help him understand Castiel’s goal is not to hurt them but to help them.

“Sam will you count them for me?” he moves behind Dean getting a firm grip on the paddle and swings with about half his normal impact.

Dean jolts in the bench but stays still. “One,” Sam bites out in a choked voice.

He increases the force just a fraction for the remaining ones.

Whack, “two.”

Whack, “three.”

Whack “f-four.”

Normally he might rub the skin between each hit to warm it and keep the contact but he doesn’t feel like it will help Dean settle at this point in their relationship. He finishes the final hit without so much as a peep from Dean. It wasn’t a very hard paddling, he will be red and sore but likely over it by dinner. He steps forward and can’t help himself, pulling apart the fabric of the pants to reveal the bright red skin beneath. His cock twitches in his jeans at the sight of it. Dean lets out the tiniest whimper at this and goes rigid.

He can see it, the glistening hole shiny wet with slick and the scent of Omega arousal fills the room. Its subtle, just a hint of it but Castiel is happily surprised. He isn’t sure what triggered the arousal, whether it was submission, pain, humiliation, or some combination of those. He will have to make note to figure out which one works best to get this Omega wet with need the fastest. He’d give anything to bury his cock into that tight wet heat, but he manages to keep his mind on the current task.

He takes a step back, keeping a firm hand on his lower back. “Dean, your punishment is over, you are forgiven for your rude comment. Are you sorry?”

“Yes Alpha,” he huffs out.

“Thank you, Dean. You may sit back down with your brother.” He moves so Dean can slide down and over to the couch, surprisingly choosing to still sit closer to Castiel, keeping himself between Sam and him. It’s a telling gesture, especially after what just happened. At least now he has their undivided attention.

*************   


Dean has rarely felt so humiliated. Ass up and spanked like a damn child by this pig-headed Alpha. He could handle that though, pain wasn’t hard for him. No, it was getting turned on that was throwing him for a loop. He presses the heel of his palm against his cock to try and stave off his semi. He’s  sure his face is as red as his sore ass is right now. The Alpha had seen it too, looked between his legs and seen the dampness there. He’d been sure he was going to get fucked the second those hands parted his stupid slutty pants. He had frozen in fear, it had been a long time since he’d had to take a knot. To his utter shock the Alpha had retreated.

He glares at the floor now and tries to steady himself, scenting the fear and apprehension from his brother. He can’t  take chances right now, not with Sam at risk. He knows they had to run but he also isn’t dumb and knows it would probably take weeks for the right opportunity to present itself, and in the meantime they will  have to follow along. Castiel hits a button again and the breeding stand flips back down and the top of the coffee table closes up again, back to its previous and unassuming state.

“Rule one in my house is respect, you will treat me and address me with respect and I will do the same for you in return. Next rule, you may not leave the property without my supervision or until I believe you have earned the privilege to go out on your own. Rule three is that you have free reign of the house, you may read any book in the library, watch any show on the TV, use the exercise equipment, swim in the pool, but you are not allowed in my office without my consent.”

Pool, huh? Dean struggles not to twist his head and look out into the backyard. This is by far the fanciest house he has ever set foot in. “Rule four is that you must participate in at least one hour of training with me a day. We will work on proper Omega etiquette at that time, and I will work to prepare you for living in society as your true genders.”

Dean can’t help but scowl at that. He thought, all considered, they had fared just fine as Betas for years. Granted it had been hard to keep a roof over their heads and food in their stomachs, but they had been free. Maybe they could take advantage of this place to build their strength back up, put some more weight on since Sammy is looking especially thin.

“Now I know you two have an unconventionally close relationship. It is highly frowned upon for two Omegas to pleasure one another. If this is something you have engaged in in the past you will have to cease doing it going forward. I expect you to keep your touches above the belt and sleep in your separate rooms. I will lock you both in at night if need be but I would rather work on the honor system. If either of you have needs, or enter into a heat, I will be here to assist you. I want this place to be haven for you both, so if you want or need something that is not breaking one of my rules I do hope you let me know. Any questions?”

Dean feels a flare of anger burning hot like fire in his chest. Not touch Sam?! He could sooner stop breathing than stop being with him. Pleasuring Sam, filling him up, making him moan, bending over for him in turn, it’s  the only small bit of happiness they have in a pretty shitty world. Is he really supposed to step aside and let this Alpha take what’s his? No matter how fucking hot the guy is he doesn’t know Sam and he doesn’t know him. No one can make Sammy come like he does, knot or not.

“And if we break a rule?” Sam’s voice chimes in beside him.

“I will deal out punishment suitable to the indiscretion.”

“You’ll beat us, you mean?” Sam is  doing a damn good job of keeping his voice level, ‘cause Deean is certain if he opened his mouth it would be a slew of curses.

“I will not cause either of you serious injury Sam, punishment will be fair and no more than you can handle. It may also simply be the loss of privileges as well.”

Sam nods at that, keeping his face neutral. Dean  keeps his face down for fear he might stare daggers at the man. “Alright, I have some work to do in my office, feel free to explore the rest of the house.”

Castiel stands  and they follow suit. Sam turns to go, and he figures, heading for his room. Dean moves to follow him when he feels a hand around his arm. Castiel is pressed up against his side now. His  deep rough voice drops to a whisper, “If you go into heat let me know immediately, I promise I will take very good care of you and keep you thoroughly knotted.” With that promise Castiel releases him and heads off to a small side door. Dean sways a little where he stands, his empty hole clenching around nothing. This is  going to be a very long few weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All!  
> I know its been rough since the news yesterday so sending my love to all my SPN family. Here is another kinky chapter. Just a friendly reminder this is a kinky fic, written just to fill my own kinky desires. Hope you all enjoy <3

Sam leads the way upstairs and back to their rooms. Feeling Dean’s presence like a shadow behind him, he tries not to inhale the arousal scent more than necessary. As soon as they get into what would be Sam's room, Dean shoves him up against the nearest wall, crashing their lips together.

Sam's head is spinning as he clumsily kisses back, feeling the hard press of Dean’s erection against his thigh. He gets lost in it, the heat, the familiarity of the hard body pressed against his own. He can’t hold back a low growl, dying to fuck his cock into Dean’s tight and needy hole. And it  _ is _ needy…he’d known the second Dean climbed on that breeding stand it would get him wet. His brother had a weak spot for being dominated. Sam had witnessed Dean’s best orgasms were often when Sam just held him down and fucked him hard and rough, forcing him to take it.

“Dean,” he huffs, pulling away. “We can’t, it’s against the rules.”

“Fuck the fucking rules,” Dean growls at him.

“We can’t risk it, we c-can’t Dean, come on.” He pushes against Dean who has latched onto his throat, and last thing he needs is a bite or hickey for Castiel to see. He makes a decision then—one that is going to piss his brother the hell off—but really, he is out of options. He bends down and lifts Dean over his shoulder. The squirming hissing omega on him is not making it easy. He carries him into the bathroom and manages to turn on the shower to cold, and places Dean into the stream of water.

“What the hell!” Dean yelps at the blast of cold water, and Sam gets fairly wet himself.

“You need to cool off, we cannot afford any mistakes right now.” He reaches over to shut off the stream after a minute, and Dean is scowling at him and shivering, soaking wet in his clothes. “I’ll get you something dry to put on.” He moves out into the room and pulls out a pair of new clothes. Dean already stripped and is drying himself off with a towel ,mumbling under his breath. His skin is pebbled from the cold and his nipples are sticking out hard.

“So, what do you suggest we do?” Dean grumbles, pulling on the dry pants and shirt.

“We figure this place out, rest up a bit and gain some strength. I don’t think there is any point trying to make a run for it till your heat comes and goes, otherwise it will just make us sitting ducks.”

“And if it doesn’t come right away?” Dean raises a brow.

“Then we wait it out, honestly Dean we could use a break and this place isn’t so bad.” He thinks it’s the nicest place they’ve ever stayed in. The beds are memory foam, and the kitchen is full of food. Even Castiel isn’t nearly as bad as most alphas he’s met. Not that he’s a walk in the park, but he seems to be predictable, which Sam appreciates.

“And the alpha? You good with just bending over for him?” Dean crosses his arms then.

He sighs and moves to sit down on the bed. “I’ll do what I have to Dean, I don’t think he will hurt us.” That earns him a scowl. “As long as we play by the rules. And come on, Dean. I’ve turned your ass redder than that.” He reaches out and swats at the ass in question. Dean yips and his scowl deepens, but Sam can tell he is lightening up all the same. “Besides, you know how bad your heats can be. I do my best but I’m not an alpha, he can help you more than me.”

“You are all I need, Sammy.” Dean moves into his space,fitting himself between Sam’s spread thighs. 

“I know that, but I’m just saying we can give it a shot. We’ll both be right there if we need each other, and if he crosses a line then we get the hell out. Deal?”

Dean doesn’t answer just nods. “Let’s go check this place out.”

They head downstairs again and Dean insists on giving the kitchen a once over. He watches Dean fight a smile when he sees all the snacks in the pantry and his favorite cereal. Sam snatches up an apple and savors it, a honey crisp which just came in season. They move to the den and Dean nearly jumps for joy like a kid when he sees the gaming console, while Sam is drawn like a magnet to the wall of books. The couches in this room are covered in big soft leather and he would die to be able to curl up in the armchair and tuck into a good book.

“Hey, look at all the records he has.” Dean grins, moving to a turntable in the corner. Sam loves seeing Dean like this, eyes bright with joy. He feels a bit more confident in their decision to try and make this place work. He decides then to try and make this alpha happy, if only it means Dean can be this happy for as long as possible.

“Let’s go see the pool,” Sam suggests, and they move outside and both smile as the grass tickles their feet. It’s a warm sunny day and it feels so good to be outside without having to worry about their scent blockers failing or having to cover up in layers just to stay hidden. Dean’s freckles stand out on his skin as he tips his head back, eyes closed, and just soaks up the sun. Sam knows there isn’t anything he won’t do to see Dean like this, and he formulates a plan.

*************

Castiel watches from the kitchen window as the omega’s look at the pool. He stifles a chuckle as the shorter one pushes his brother into the water only to cannonball after him. He should scold them for swimming in their clothes but they just seem far too happy. He goes and fetches two towels from the closet and leaves them by the sliding door for them. He hopes they settle in quickly. Their bond is endearing the longer he watches them interact. They are like magnets, one pulling on the other, moving in-sync without a single thought, like it’s second nature to them. He understands now why Michael was reluctant to separate them. He goes back in his office to finish up his work and manages to start a journal on both Dean and Sam.

_ Sam, Day 1 _

_ Inquisitive by nature, seems to follow his brother’s lead. Spoke out once when confronted with the loss of his personal items but was able to gain control of himself again. Strong body and beautiful hair should make him very desirable. Needs weight put on however, and will monitor for any residual heat symptoms. _

_ Dean, Day 1 _

_ Very bold, seems to like pushing boundaries. Protective of his brother. With a strong hand he does obey orders. Became very aroused during a routine punishment and will need to investigate that further. No current signs of heat, however; monitoring it closely. Strong body as well, and bright, vibrant eyes and plush lips will make him a wanted mate. He is in need of weight as well, especially heading into a possible heat cycle. _

He sets down the notes and heads out to find what the omegas are up to. He finds them both in the den. Dean is lying with his head in Sam’s lap fast asleep. Sam is reading a book and carding his fingers through his brother’s hair.

“Dinner in twenty,” he whispers so as not to wake Dean. Sam looks up at him nervously and nods. He hopes to dispel some of that fear, he can only imagine the abuses they suffered alone on the road.

He cooks a big meal of spaghetti and meatballs, hoping to get some needed calories into the boys. They wander into the kitchen and sit, and have a pleasant—if not silent—meal. It doesn’t seem like either of them to be so quiet, but he figures they just need time. He happily watches both of them devour their dinner, and Sam has an extra helping of salad while Dean simply loads his plate with garlic bread. 

They both head up towards their rooms fairly early and Castiel wishes them a good night. “If you need me I am right across the hall.” Sam even sends him a smile while Dean only glares.

He turns down his bed, crawling under the covers and pulls his recent book into his lap. Reading glasses perched on his nose he feels like an old man. It feels good to not be alone in his house again. He had really missed Samandriel, his last omega, when he left with his future mate. His eyes are getting heavy when there is a soft knock at his door.

“Come in,” he calls, setting down the book on his nightstand. The door cracks open and a mop of brown hair pokes around the corner.

“Did I wake you?” Sam asks cautiously, opening the door and sliding inside. He is bare chested with only his omega style pants on.

“I was just reading, is everything alright?” He takes off the glasses and offers him a warm smile.

“I uh, I can be good alpha,” Sam says in a low voice, bangs falling in his eyes.

“I believe that Sam, you are already good,” he replies evenly. Sam steps closer to the bed and he can smell it now, the faint scent of arousal.

“This is new for us, but I can learn, I can be what you want. Let me show you.” Sam crawls up the foot of the bed, and he can’t help but feel his cock harden to attention.

“Sam, you should be resting.” He swallows hard as the lithe body moves toward him. “Is it your heat?” He swallows hard…he hadn’t intended to knot either of them till they had time to discuss it.

“Yes, need you alpha,” Sam whispers, reaching a hand out to grip his hardening cock through the covers. It’s a bold move and more direct than an omega should be. Normally he would correct him but he just doesn’t have the heart, staring into those big hazel eyes. He smells the air and there are some faint traces of heat still noticeable in his arousal. Not surprising, seeing as it may have been a long time since he had a heat it would be longer in dissipating.

Sam dips his head and mouths at his cock through the thin blanket and Castiel barely muffles a gasp. “Present omega, I will take care of you,” he clears his throat, trying to regain some semblance of control. He thinks Sam noticed though, judging but the cheeky grin on his face. Still, he turns quickly, spreading his legs wide and arching his back.

Castiel scoots up and out from under the covers, giving his head a shake to try and clear it. He places his hands on the omega’s hips and rubs his thumbs in circles. It’s then he feels a small tremor running under his skin, almost imperceptible. He glances to see the hands fisted tightly in the bedding.

“Sam, it’s alright, I won’t hurt you. I want to make you feel good,” he soothes, rubbing a circle on the man’s lower back. He doesn’t answer, just nods, obviously some of his bravado lost when faced with presenting. “When was the last time you took a knot?” he asks gently, feeling his own cock strained against his sleep pants. Any other alpha he knows would have already sunk into that wet heat, but he manages to restrain himself. He only has one shot at the first time.

“Two years,” he mumbles into the bedding.

“Was it a good experience?” Castiel tries again.

“Please alpha, just do it,” Sam whines now. Judging but the smell of slick in the air his heat really has spiked again.

“Sam, I know it’s hard to concentrate, I promised to take care of you but you need to talk to me now.” He isn’t  even sure why he is pushing so hard on, this but he just needs to know.

“It wasn’t my choice alpha, this is,” he replies. That was fair enough, Castiel figures.

Reaching forward he sinks two fingers into him, feeling the wet clench of muscles around him. Sam lets out a low moan and Castiel gently rubs against his prostate till there is a substantial amount of slick and the muscle walls seem to relax.

“Good omega, so good, just relax for me,” he talks in his deep low alpha rumble. Sam’s body does seem to relax a bit and Castiel feels a noticeable tension let go. The scent of arousal is thick and swirling in the room now. He knows he should move the omega to the breeding stand, but he decides for the first time the intimacy of the bed is better. “Going to fill you up omega, are you ready?”

“Yes, yes alpha, ready,” with that Castiel pulls down his sleep pants and sinks his hard aching cock into that tight, inviting body. It’s warm and wet and the muscles squeeze down on him in a delicious way. He goes slow but it doesn’t take long for the omega’s body to adapt and start sucking him in.

“That’s it, you’re perfect omega, good tight little hole for me.” He keeps the low alpha tone and begins thrusting into him now. It feels as amazing as he imagined, maybe even better. Sam’s scent is intoxicating just like his brother’s and it’s making his mind feel hot and fuzzy.

The bed groans as his hip smack into the perfect ass in front of him. Sam is gripping the foot board, pushing back into every thrust. Their bodies find a perfect rhythm and he can tell the omega is losing himself in the sensation. All of the heat and slide of skin against skin is perfect and somehow better. He breaks with tradition and reaches around to the omega’s sizable cock and pulls on it in even strokes. He feels his knot swelling and pushes in deep, grinding against him so he can grow within him.

“Alpha, alpha, alpha,” Sam pants out, whimpering and shaking with sensation.

“Good, let go, I have you, it’s okay, just let go for me omega.” He throws a little command into his voice and Sam’s body spasms and tightens around him, clenching down on his now full sized knot. He feels the sticky release on his fingers and the sweet smell swirling around him and he allows his own release to pump into the beautiful body below. That primal urge to fuck and fill and claim the gorgeous omega swells up in his chest. He closes his eyes a moment and struggles to keep his head even as his teeth ache to sink into that sensitive mating gland right at the base of his neck. The internal chant of  _ mine, mine, mine, mine _ , is disturbing and he’s never felt anything like it before.

A slight whimper pulls him back to the here and now and he looks down to where he is snuggly knotted inside the omega. He bends down now, wrapping his arms around his torso and lying them on their side to wait out his knot. He shivers as his body continues to pump the omega full with each clench of his muscles. It’s involuntary but useful, biologically speaking, and should quell the last of his heat. Only alpha seed and the stretch of a knot can truly satisfy an omega’s body in heat. He feels a pang of sadness thinking how long he has gone without the aid of an alpha through his heat.

“Are you okay, omega? Comfortable?” he asks softly, trying to keep his teeth away from that soft patch of skin.

“Yeah, I’m—I’m good,” the reply is quiet and subdued which, considering the day, is not surprising. He hums and runs a hand over his head. He thinks this omega will take a gentler touch than his brother. He would do well with a patient alpha, maybe someone like Gadreel. Just the very thought of giving the omega up, however, has the possessive alpha within him roaring its displeasure. 

Sam falls asleep before they even pull apart. He slides out and moves to grab a cloth to clean him up. The omega doesn’t even wake as he takes off the damp sleep pants and replaces them with dry ones. Part of him wants to keep him tucked in bed and wrapped up in his arms all night, but he knows better. They aren’t his omegas and he needs to stop thinking of them that way.

He uses his alpha strength, and he needs all of it, to lift the omega up in his arms. He carries the slumbering man to his room and sets him down gently on the bed. The bathroom door creaks open and he turns to see Dean watching him from the doorway. Green eyes are almost black in the dark room and his face is stiff and unreadable.

“Go back to sleep, Dean,” he encourages him, pulling the blanket up over Sam’s shoulder. Sam, for his part, flops on his stomach, nestling down into his pillow. Dean’s nostril flare a bit and he doesn’t move, eyes darting between Sam and himself. 

“Sam is fine, now please get some rest.” Castiel feels a bit too tired to toss much of his alpha command into his voice. Dean stares at Sam one last second before turning to shut the door behind him without a word. He’s certain that Dean is just waiting on the other side till he leaves. First night alone, he figures he can let it slide, and moves back toward his bedroom. These omegas are going to be the death of him.


End file.
